


Чувство стали

by Hallgerd



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gondolin, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Чувство стали (фр. sentiment du fer):  способность фехтовальщика своим клинком чувствовать клинок противника и воздействовать на него.Понятие, даже слишком хорошо знакомое Глорфиндэлю и Эктелиону.Работа написана на фест "2013 Sultry in September"  для trequeen





	1. Ассо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sentiment of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937726) by [Eidolon_writes (kenaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaz/pseuds/Eidolon_writes). 



> Перевод параллельно выложен здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8261920

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ассó (фр. assaut): фехтовальный поединок (обычно показательный) без ведения счета; дружеский поединок между фехтовальщиками.

— Давай? 

Эктелион знал этот особенный лукавый блеск во взоре Глорфиндэля, и редко он предвещал что-нибудь хорошее.

— Что, _здесь_?

— _Разумеется_ , здесь! Ветер в лицо, солнце в глаза…

— …полные ужаса взгляды безоружных женщин, прогуливающихся после обеда. — Эктелион покачал головой, но Глорфиндэль выбивал пальцами по рукоятке меча настойчивую дробь, намекая, что решение уже принято, пусть и опрометчивое. 

— Фехтовальный зал подошел бы лучше.

— Зал, из которого мы только что вышли? — Глорфиндэль усмехнулся. — Ах да. Но я вытянул имя Гиларта сегодня вечером, а ты и вовсе не брался за меч: слишком был занят борьбой с Афадоном. Кроме того, в зале слишком много угодливых новичков.

— М-м. Вроде Афадона, ты хочешь сказать?

Глорфиндэль издал смешок:

— Ты заметил?

Эктелион не просто заметил. Всегда Афадон первым подавал Глорфиндэлю меч, первым приносил ему воду, первым предлагал растереть спину после тренировки, и у юноши стекленели глаза каждый раз, когда Глорфиндэль попадал в поле его зрения. Во время сегодняшней схватки Эктелион уложил Афадона на лопатки, применив для этого гораздо больше силы, чем требовала строгая необходимость. Впоследствии Эктелион ощутил укол совести, но не такой сильный, чтобы воздержаться от подобной взбучки в будущем, если представится возможность.

— Тебе не следовало бы поощрять его ухаживания, — предупредил Эктелион.

Глорфиндэль отмахнулся от опасений:

— Я бы не спешил сбрасывать его со счетов. Дай ему несколько лет, и он станет ценным бойцом. Ох, да всю эту компанию пока еще тянет на подвиги, — добавил он, намекая на ватагу парней, недавно достигших совершеннолетия и находившихся теперь на попечении военачальников Тургона.

— Наши мечники более дерзки и порывисты, чем лучники Дуилина или воины Галдора, сражающиеся палицами. Владение мечом отбивает вкус к терпению и внушает чрезмерное стремление к славе.

— Такими и мы когда-то были, — напомнил Глорфиндэль. — Если будем честны, то мы и сейчас таковы, друг мой, — он ласково похлопал Эктелиона по плечу. — Похоже, они еще и делают ставки во время наших с тобой поединков. Или ты не заметил, что обсуждение и сравнение наших сильных сторон — популярное времяпрепровождение в раздевалке? Нынче вечером мне не хотелось бы ни выступать перед толпой, ни облегчать чей-нибудь кошелек.  
Эктелион рассмеялся.

— Думаешь, победишь?

— Я не сказал, чей кошелек станет легче, — сказал Глорфиндэль с усмешкой и клинком плашмя шлепнул Эктелиона пониже спины. — Что скажешь теперь? Здесь. Только ты и я.

— _Только_ ты и я? Мы посреди Большого рынка!

— Да ладно, сейчас вечер, лавки закрылись. Впрочем, может быть, тебе не по нраву публично проигрывать…

Они танцевали этот танец давно, так давно, насколько хватало памяти Эктелиона, и часто самой простой подначки было достаточно, чтобы увлечь его. Глорфиндэль не успел закончить свои вызывающие речи, а Эктелион уже вытащил меч, ибо ни секунды не сомневался, что окажется в нынешнем положении, сколько ни разыгрывал фальшивое сопротивление.  
Песня клинков вспугнула стаю птиц, что клевали крошки возле лавки булочника, и громкое хлопанье крыльев ненадолго заглушило звон и лязг стали. Бойцы по очереди то наступали, то отступали; каждый знал уловки противника не хуже своих собственных, равно в атаках и в отражении ударов мечом, и они пересекали рыночную площадь один, два, три раза — то уступая поле боя, то отвоевывая назад. Временами какой-нибудь прохожий останавливался поглазеть, но приближался час ужина, рынок почти совсем опустел, и, постояв пару минут, зеваки по большей части оставляли поединщиков в покое и шли своей дорогой.

Атака, финт. Рука Эктелиона была словно стальная пружина, сжатая перед взрывным выпадом. Глорфиндэль парировал с восторженным лицом; его хищная сосредоточенность внушала ужас врагам, но сейчас Эктелион только ждал с нетерпением: какую хитрость применит противник? Какой новый маневр попытается провести? Никто из них ни на йоту не волновался о том, кому достанется победа — лишь о том, что каждый продолжает удивлять другого скоростью и изобретательностью. Перевод. Уступающая защита; сгиб и поворот запястья — терция, такая гладкая, что Эктелион знал — даже Глорфиндэль едва ли успеет оправиться. Финт, а затем ускорение ритма, быстрая смена соединений — и вот Глорфиндэль сияющими глазами смотрит на лезвие клинка Эктелиона.

— Отличная работа. — Глорфиндэль поднял меч и отсалютовал, прежде чем убрать клинок.

Эктелион, лучась сознанием успеха, лихо взмахнул мечом и вложил его в ножны. Этот-то взмах и дал Глорфиндэлю как раз достаточно времени, чтобы обойти защиту и наброситься на Эктелиона, так что они оба с рычанием повалились на землю. Эктелион громко возмутился нечестностью, да слишком поздно: Глорфиндэль уже поднял его на колени и заломил руку за спину. Эктелиону оставалось только схватить пустоголового мерзавца за штанину, чтобы тот потерял равновесие. Многие их танцы были таковы: начатое изящно и с достоинством оборачивалось нелепостью.

Глорфиндэль смеялся, пока не закашлялся. Он извернулся и поймал Эктелиона в захват за шею. Эктелион ответил тем, что ущипнул Глорфиндэля за бедро повыше колена, надеясь, что тот дернется. Тактика нетрадиционная, но она обещала немалый успех, пока их забаве не помешал негодующий окрик.

— О, добрый вечер, Салгант, — Глорфиндэль произнес приветствие весьма любезно: не видя его, никто бы и представить не мог, что он стоит, зажав чью-то голову в удушающем захвате. Эктелион бы рассмеялся, если бы мог дышать.

Арфист стоял, упираясь пухлыми ручками в пухлые бока, и искусно выражал отвращение к дурновкусию, что Эктелиону казалось ироничным, принимая во внимание, что оному мужу, очевидно, ничего невкусного отродясь не доводилось пробовать.

— Знает ли король, что двое его самых захваленных военачальников устраивают посреди рынка драку с живой сталью?

Со словом «король» Салгант обращался как с дубиной, словно мог поколотить смутьянов своей оскорбленной чувствительностью.

— Возможно, тебе следует сообщить ему в песне. Эктелион, что рифмуется с «дракой»?

Эктелион подавился смехом.

— О, так рифмуется же, разве нет? Безусловно эпично и откровенно непристойно. Толпы твоих обожателей будут плакать.

— Толпы моих обожателей ждут от меня большего, нежели дешевый фарс и грубость — то и другое более чем применимо к вам, когда вы возитесь посреди площади, словно совокупляющиеся с ногами псы.

Глорфиндэль ослабил хватку и позволил Эктелиону встать.

— Эктелион, какая рифма походит к «псы совокупляются»?

— Эм… «Жабы распеваются»?

— Какое восхитительное скотство.

Салгант закатил глаза и надул губы.

— Ну, лично я буду сегодня спать спокойно, зная, что наш город в руках благоразумных и умелых. А теперь, если вы меня извините, у меня встреча.

— О, встреча! Великолепно! Тогда не будем тебя задерживать. 

Глорфиндэль легкомысленно помахал Салганту вслед, тогда как Эктелион спрятал веселье за рукавом. Не следовало открыто смеяться над Салгантом, не имея желания вскоре сделаться персонажем уничтожающего стихотворения. Глорфиндэлю уже были посвящены по меньшей мере четыре таких произведения: он, похоже, считал их чем-то вроде почестей навыворот.

Салгант издал какой-то обиженный звук.

— Уверен, что пожалею об этом упоминании, но через несколько недель я устраиваю вечер своих новых сочинений. Я приглашу леди Идриль и других придворных. Полагаю, — тут Салгант вздохнул, — мне надлежит позаботиться о том, чтобы присутствовали все великие дома Гондолина. Возможно, ты даже мог бы сыграть для нас, Эктелион. В перерыве между представлениями.

Эктелион закашлялся, Глорфиндэль похлопал его по спине.

— Я прикажу слуге доставить официальные приглашения, если вы сначала пообещаете вымыться, — Салгант смерил Эктелиона взглядом. — От вас воняет.

Эктелион рассердился, как Салгант, без сомнения, и рассчитывал:

— Тому, кто в жизни не потел от честной работы, не подобает делать замечания тем, от кого «воняет» после тренировок ради защиты города.

— Не всем нам приходится зарабатывать на жизнь мускульной силой, — Салгант элегантно пожал округлыми плечами. — Кое-кому довольно ума.

— Ртом он роет себе могилу, — проворчал Эктелион, когда Салгант удалился и не мог его расслышать.

— Да, хотя можно гадать, что же его погубит: то, что он сует себе в рот, или то, что у него изо рта выходит?

Поединок определенно закончился вничью. Придя к согласию, они бок о бок шли по городу легкой походкой, а сумерки тем временем сгущались и переходили в вечер, и гибкие тени их фигур вырисовывались на белых камнях, когда, отправляясь по домам, они выбрали самую долгую дорогу. Они шагали в ногу, иногда так близко друг к другу, что временами соприкасались то руками, то бедрами, и дыхание прерывалось внезапным –«ах!» — коротким вздохом.

И этот танец они тоже танцевали давно, насколько хватало памяти Эктелиона.  
Но если мужество и стойкость никогда не подводили его на поле битвы или перед лицом врага, здесь доблести не хватало. Сыновний долг и необдуманное обещание принимали облик трусости — так тень из простых веток деревьев отливает зловещие силуэты. Соприкасались руки, дыхание прерывалось вздохом, они танцевали свой танец с тем же проворством, с каким фехтовали стальными клинками… но больше ничего.

Мгновение прошло — так бывало всегда — и опасные провалы заполнил беспечный разговор.

— Рог снова постригся.

— Я заметил.

Было бы невозможно не заметить коротко стриженые головы кузнеца и его сторонников при дворе, среди изобилия переплетений блистающих кос. Дом Молота Гнева являл зрелище поразительное и грозное.

— Я спросил его об этом. Он ответил мне своим странным буравящим взглядом, и сказал: «И ты бы не захотел в копях ничего, за что Он может тебя схватить». Его слова так взволновали меня… я наполовину решился последовать его примеру!

При луне сияющая грива Глорфиндэля играла и переливалась так же весело, как при свете солнца или факелов; Эктелион сопротивлялся побуждению запустить в нее пальцы.

— Вижу, однако, что тщеславие победило практичность.

— Да, что поделать…

Эктелион не заметил, как они пришли к его двери. Глорфиндэль в каком-то волнении задержался рядом с ним у порога.

— Кстати, я завтра останусь в одиночестве, и я думал… — он остановился, примирительно усмехнулся и начал заново: — Я дал слугам позволение отправиться на весенний праздник. Я подумал, может быть, если ты будешь к тому расположен, мы могли бы вместе поужинать.

Да, танец был ему слишком хорошо знаком. Но ведь Глорфиндэль обычно не отпускал прислугу перед тем, как приглашать Эктелиона в гости. Эктелион ничего не ответил, и Глорфиндэль, от самоуверенности которого осталась лишь тень, очертя голову продолжил:

— То есть, если тебе хочется. Если удобно. Может быть, готовлю я не слишком здорово, но ты знаешь, какие у меня погреба.

Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Улыбки Глорфиндэля всегда обезоруживали.

— Я… да, хорошо. Конечно, я хотел бы прийти.

— Тогда прекрасно. До встречи.

Закрывая дверь перед сияющей усмешкой Глорфиндэля, Эктелион невольно чувствовал, что сейчас то ли принял важное решение, то ли совершил громадную ошибку.


	2. Соединение оружия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engagement — соединение клинков.

Собиралась буря. Над северо-восточным гребнем Эккориата нависла темная угроза из тех, за чьей яростью на пути через плоские равнины можно было следить, пока тучи надвигались на город. В воздухе остро пахло озоном, а все птицы смолкли. Потом, после грозы, они вновь соберутся и станут петь о дождях, а камни города будут издавать влажный, теплый запах — предвестник лета. 

С яростной нерешительностью девы перед балом Эктелион размышлял, что надеть. Он ворчал вслух, что даже Салгант не стал бы уделять столько внимания своим штанам. Ничего слишком вычурного или излишне официального, нечто с виду продуманное, но не чересчур продуманное. И чтобы пятен не было видно. Всё это показалось упражнением в абсурдности, когда Эктелион подумал, что у него нет такой одежды, в которой бы Глорфиндэль его не видел, не говоря о том, что Глорфиндэль видел Эктелиона перепачканным в грязи, заляпанным кровью и вонючим от пота.

С первой попытки отбыть из дома не удалось по велению учтивости: Эктелион забыл взять с собой вино. Они не так уж часто делали друг другу подарки, формальности между ними давно ушли в прошлое, но сегодня было особенное приглашение, и он не хотел обойтись с ним обыденно. И хотя Эктелион хорошо знал, какие сокровища хранятся в погребах Глорфиндэля, его кладовые были хороши по-своему, и чего им не хватало в масштабе, то они возмещали соблазнительностью урожаев. Он вернулся домой, выбрал красное, которое привез из Невраста и хранил для какого-то неопределенного случая, и, напоследок оглядев себя в зеркале в прихожей, вновь собрался в путь. Аккуратная карточка с раскрашенной арфой лежала на подносе для писем возле двери. Если бумага могла выглядеть тщеславно или претенциозно, то приглашение Салганта всё это совмещало в себе.

Ну что ж, ответ подождет. Эктелиону даже нравилось заставлять Салганта ждать.

Он постоял немного перед узорчатыми воротами большого дома, прежде чем поднять руку и постучать в огромную створку, покрытую резьбой. Едва он успел коснуться дерева костяшками пальцев, как дверь открылась.

Очевидно, Эктелион не единственный испытывал мучения из-за гардероба: Глорфиндэль появился на пороге в рубашке цвета слоновой кости, в карминовой тунике, расшитой золотом, а повязанные накрест подвязки самым выгодным образом подчеркивали мускулатуру ног. Распущенные волосы Глорфиндэля, вымытые и смазанные маслом, излучали живое сияние, подобно листьям Глингала.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказал он, жестом приглашая Эктелиона в дом и принимая из его рук бутылку с вином. Эктелион теперь хотел бы выбрать белое: в горле пересохло, в груди стало тесно, и он думал, что никому из них не хватит терпения, чтобы дать вину подышать. В ожидании они вели бессвязный разговор, и, получив свой бокал, Эктелион быстро его выпил.

Ужин оказался более впечатляющим, нежели предполагал Эктелион. Глорфиндэль превзошел самого себя с птицей и выбрал восхитительное сочетание фруктов и сыров. Вино наконец-то подействовало, и разговор возобновил спокойное течение. После десерта — фруктового пирога от того самого булочника, перед чьей лавкой они недавно наделали столько шума — переместились в гостиную, чтобы насладиться бренди и ленивым обсуждением знакомых.

— Я слышал, что шорник Келир помолвлен, — между делом заметил Эктелион. — Полагаю, дама его сердца провела черту, и он решил воспользоваться возможностью, пока не утратил ее вовсе.

— Ах, свадьба. Любимая тема Эктелиона. — В выражении лица Глорфиндэля было что-то алчное, и Эктелион почувствовал себя словно заяц под взглядом охотничьей собаки. — А все-таки теперь ты не так часто об этом говоришь.

— Думаю, что так.

— И я не слышал, чтобы ты серьезно ухаживал за какой-нибудь леди. Значит, никто не привлек твой взор?

Опасный вопрос. Если бы Глорфиндэль задал его чуть иначе, Эктелион бы с готовностью ответил, поскольку мог честно сказать, что ни одна женщина его взор не привлекла.

— Когда я думаю о браке, — начал он осторожно, — то думаю об отце. О его и моей опустошенности, когда мать и брат погибли во время перехода через Хэлькараксэ. Или, еще я помню горькое расставание моего деда с его женой, когда она объявила, что скорее удалится от него, чем восстанет против Валар. От такого обычай не становится привлекательным. И всё-таки отец желал, чтобы я женился как можно скорее.

Глорфиндэль кивнул, прижимая кончики пальцев к губам.

Эктелион обвел пальцами край бокала, и стекло издало чистую, громкую ноту. Отец научил Эктелиона этому фокусу в ту пору, когда тот еще был ребенком, когда сердцем его правила флейта, а не меч, и когда сотворение музыки он ставил выше созидания династий. После того коварного перехода он больше не играл на флейте, не пел и даже не смеялся от радости. Эктелион убрал палец, и звук стих.

Он знал, что лучше не спрашивать, не толкать беседу дальше в нынешнем направлении, но тишина мучила его, раздражала своей пустотой.

— А что же ты?

Эктелиону не нужно было видеть, как Глорфиндэль шагнул к нему, чтобы почувствовать его присутствие, словно мощь бури, собиравшейся в горах, проникла сквозь стены. Бокал Глорфиндэля звякнул, когда он отставил его чуть дрогнувшей рукой — той же, которой потом коснулся щеки Эктелиона:

— Разве не догадываешься?

Его дыхание отдавало сладостью. Эктелион чувствовал запах гвоздики и вина. Конечно, Глорфиндэль продумал всё до мельчайших деталей. Он слышал грохот сердца, но не мог различить, чьего. Все, что ему оставалось сделать — закрыть глаза, позволить дыханию пресечься — ах! — и танец бесповоротно изменится.

— Ах…

Губы Глорфиндэля были горячи, словно огонь, они то требовали, то уступали. Эктелиону не следовало удивляться, что они с Глорфиндэлем здесь так же хорошо дополняли друг друга, как в фехтовании. Они отвечали силой на силу, каждый предвосхищал движение другого, каждый шел в наступление и отступал, обезоруживал неожиданным прикосновением или довольным стоном. Теперь звучали только самые необходимые слова.

— Ты раньше…? — Нежным ветерком было дыхание Глорфиндэля возле уха, обещанием чудес.

— Однажды.

— Пойдем.

Спотыкаясь, они поднимались по лестнице и рассмеялись, когда вместе упали и долго вставали на ноги, прежде чем направиться в спальню Глорфиндэля, оставляя за собой след из сброшенной одежды, словно разгром, принесенный наступающей бурей.

На столике у кровати мерцала лампа, освещая золотую вышивку на покрывале, согревая гладкие темные изгибы спинки из черного дерева. Под их весом прогнулся матрас, и Глорфиндэль прижал Эктелиона к ложу. Под взглядом Глорфиндэля, лукавым и влюбленным одновременно, Эктелион замер, словно боец, которому противник нанес искусный удар и внезапно приставил меч к горлу. Эктелион смотрел, как Глорфиндэль сбрасывает последние остатки одежды, и оглядел его целиком, обнаженного и великолепного. И всё же Глорфиндэль не подходил ближе. Даже теперь он оставлял Эктелиону путь к отступлению. Приглашение мастера меча, подумал Эктелион: намеренно раскрыться, чтобы противник начал атаку.

Неопытность или недостаток желания не остановили бы Эктелиона. Его сдерживало понимание, что он нарушит клятву. Но в итоге жажда победила, и он протянул руку.

Их тела словно были созданы друг для друга, ноги сплелись, темные волосы перепутались со светлыми. Эктелион услышал вздох, когда взял член Глорфиндэля в руку, ощутил ладонью движение мышц под кожей, а потом оказался в плену беспокойных рук Глорфиндэля и лишился всякой способности думать и рассуждать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика  
> Подвязки накрест - "ну, во-первых, это красиво". А во-вторых... намек на Мальволио?


	3. Chasser les mouches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasser les mouches (фр. «охотиться на мух») — старинное французское присловье, уничижительный намек на беспорядочное парирование, напоминающее попытки прихлопнуть муху.

После Эктелион не спал.

Догорающая лампа издавала как раз достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть линии и изгибы тела Глорфиндэля, лежавшего рядом. Смягчившийся, уязвимый во сне, он лежал, свернувшись на боку; рука расслабленно свешивалась с постели. Эктелион подумал, что Глорфиндэль спит сном счастливого и усталого возлюбленного, сном мужчины, отправившегося отдыхать с сознанием, что он владеет всем, чего только можно желать. Понимание стало для Эктелиона ударом. Он представлял себе, надеялся, что, уступив голоду, сможет насытиться и сумеет затем перейти к правильному порядку вещей, к связавшему его обязательству. Но нет, желание только стало глубже.

В ту пору, когда Эктелион ненадежно балансировал на окровавленном лезвии зрелости, его пригласили на музыкальный праздник в Тирионе. Он сыграл на флейте свое сочинение и получил приз. Кроме того, Эктелион привлек внимание приезжего из Аваллонэ, менестреля из тех, против кого предостерегла бы зрелость или здравый смысл. Однако в том возрасте Эктелион не располагал ни тем, ни другим, и менестрель показался ему совершено неотразимым. Он напоил Эктелиона неразбавленным вином и научил отнюдь не только морским песням Одинокого острова. Эктелион проснулся среди ночи и понял, что спутник его исчез, а с ним и кошелек Эктелиона, так что теперь даже заплатить за жилье не получалось. Оставив свою флейту в залог хозяину гостиницы, Эктелион послал брату записку, в которой просил помощи и молчания. Брат прибыл на следующее утро, расплатился с хозяином и выкупил флейту. Услышав всю историю целиком, он хохотал до слез и заметил, что Эктелиону повезло родиться вторым сыном, и волноваться ему не стоит: старший охотно наплодит столько наследников, что хватит обоим.

Но брат не принес обещанных плодов: вместе с любимой матерью он навечно остался в черных бессветных водах под Вздыбленными Льдами.

Дед Эктелиона служил Финвэ в Валиноре. Позже он принес клятву верности и меч Финголфину, и привел к нему на службу через льды всю семью, за исключением жены, не пожелавшей следовать за ним. Верный Верховному Королю, он погиб, как жил: не для всех Славная битва стала славной. Затем отец Эктелиона поступил на службу к сыну Финголфина, со временем высоко поднялся в глазах Фингона и числился в среди лучших воинов его личной гвардии. Но горе потери разверзло между отцом и сыном пропасть столь же непроходимую, как ломкий лед, и сколько бы Эктелион ни старался доказать, что тоже чего-то стоит, никогда они так и не обрели заново той близости, которой Эктелион так дорожил, будучи беззаботным ребенком в Валиноре. И поэтому он стал искать свободы от страдания, выбрав единственный открытый для него путь: оставив службу у Фингона, один младший сын предложил свой меч другому.

Отец Эктелиона снес отступничество, но не раньше, чем вынудил Эктелиона дать обещание, ставшее ценой расставания. Теперь, в темноте, Эктелион слышал его голос: «Вольно же тебе идти с Тургоном, если ты готов поступить так, зная, что мы можем не свидеться больше. Принеси ему свой меч и клятву. Но тебе единственному из нашего рода предстоит стать корнем семейного древа, ибо только ты выжил. Положи основание собственному дому, и пусть все знают ныне и вовеки, что наш род служил потомкам праведной ветви Финвэ, а не запятнавшему себя роду Феанора!»

«Да. Клянусь», ответил Эктелион. Близорукие глаза юноши не предвидели, как эхо его слов вернется и жерновом ляжет на сердце. Эктелион подумал, что так нолдор всегда становятся заложниками необдуманных клятв.

— Ты о чем-то жалеешь.

Он не сообразил, что Глорфиндэль не спит, но, разумеется, тот не спал. Его рука опустилась на бедро Эктелиона легко, словно птица.

— Нам не следовало… Мне не следовало…

Глорфиндэль сел и подтянул простыню, прикрывая бедра.

— Что? — тревожно спросил он. — Говори, что хотел.

У Эктелиона ноги и руки налились свинцом, кожа слишком туго стянула грудь. Он сдавленно произнес:

— Я совершил ошибку. Я дал клятву жениться и создать семью здесь. Такова была цена за то, чтобы последовать за Тургоном... последовать за тобой. Отец просил меня, и я дал ему слово.

— Ты мог упомянуть об этом раньше.

— Ты знал. Ты всегда знал.

— И все же ты только что сказал, что не думаешь о женитьбе. Ты сказал это сегодня вечером, зная, чего я от тебя хочу. Или собираешься разыгрывать неведение?

Эктелион угрюмо покачал головой.

— Нет. Конечно, нет.

Глорфиндэль продолжил:

— И всё-таки клятва не остановила тебя, пока мы не добрались до постели. Но теперь, когда я выставил себя дураком, ты внезапно решил снова подумать о своем обете. Или ты попробовал то, что я могу предложить, и более этого не желаешь?

Эктелион ничего не ответил. Сломленный стыдом, он молча проклинал себя. 

Температура в комнате стремительно падала.

Глорфиндэль отвернулся и свесил ноги с кровати.

— А, понимаю. — Он подался вперед, облокотившись о бедра. Длинные спутанные волосы закрыли его лицо. — Ну что ж, прости, что обидел тебя. Я не хотел подвергать опасности твою клятву.

— Прости, Глорфиндэль. Мне следовало продумать свои действия. — Выпад и удар.

Глорфиндэль глубоко вздохнул: его плечи приподнялись и вновь опали.

— Думаю, лучше тебе уйти.

Эктелион подбирал свою одежду, двигаясь по следу из смятых рубашек и штанов, ведущему из спальни в комнаты на нижнем этаже. Абсурдность положения могла бы показаться забавной, не будь оно таким унизительным. Он оделся и ушел, точно вор.

Переходя площадь в темноте, он вновь со жгучей ясностью вспомнил тайное свидание с менестрелем в юности и стыд, испытанный поутру. С одним важным отличием: тогда ему было стыдно, потому что он оказался обманутым. Намеренно или нет, но теперь он сам нечестно поступил с другим.

Дождь, который собирался весь вечер, полил раньше, чем Эктелион успел добраться до дома.


	4. Corps à corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corps à corps — «телом к телу», физический контакт между фехтовальщиками во время боя (столкновение). Запрещенный прием в фехтовании на рапирах и на саблях.

Эктелион вел себя дурно и знал об этом даже слишком хорошо. Но при всех его умениях и знаниях, он ни малейшего представления не имел о том, как исправить нанесенный урон: годы без трудностей и неловкости, годы избегания и парирования не оставили ему никаких полезных навыков в этой области. Он однажды пришел к Глорфиндэлю домой с официальными извинениями, но ему грубо сообщили, что хозяина нет дома, и Эктелион подумал: уж не поручил ли Глорфиндэль слугам соврать что-нибудь учтивое и удобное, дабы избавить их обоих от неловкости при встрече. Эктелион избегал тренировочных залов, пока Галдор не выбранил его за отсутствие, а потом приехал как можно позже и вовсе избегал фехтовальной площадки… лишь затем, чтобы увидеть, как Глорфиндэль уходит, а за ним по пятам спешит Афадон.

Афадон даже на бегу выглядел чересчур довольным.

Тем временем простое слово, оброненное в нужное ухо, привело к потоку приглашений, а лорды и леди из числа придворных пошли в атаку на Эктелиона с бесконечным парадом дочек на выданье. Незамужние женщины постарше, наделенные отвагой и влиятельностью, брали дело в свои руки и сами звали его к себе, приглашая замужних подруг в качестве сопровождающих. Одни были дерзки и очаровательны, другие прелестны и покладисты, но никогда в присутствии Эктелиона добродетель женщины не подвергалась опасности: женские податливость и мягкость лишь напоминали ему о противоположных качествах.

Хотя Эктелиону редко случалось видеть Глорфиндэля, тот, очевидно, не зализывал раны за закрытыми дверями. Эктелион, впрочем, и представить не мог, что такое смелое создание станет отсиживаться взаперти.

— Он всецело посвящал себя боевым искусствам, но сейчас с тем же рвением оделяет вниманием поклонников! — заметил Элеммакил после того, как Глорфиндэль в очередной раз быстро удалился из зала для тренировок. — Особенно вон того, Афадона. Я не знал, что Глорфиндэль к нему неравнодушен.

Эктелион извинился и закончил разговор, не желая больше ничего слышать на эту тему.

Но нельзя было избежать ни вечера у Салганта, ни присутствия там Глорфиндэля. Эктелион давно потерял желание туда идти, но он дал слово, чем лишний раз доказал — обещания никогда до добра не доводят. На неделе перед званым вечером дамы из числа новых знакомых Эктелиона не раз между делом намекали, что желали бы присутствовать, но им не хватает достойного спутника. Эктелион по очереди изображал то глухоту, то невежество, а потом отправился на вечеринку в одиночестве.

Он прибыл позднее, нежели принято, но не так поздно, чтобы нанести оскорбление. Представление (искусный музыкальный фарс, где, разумеется, хозяин дома выступал в качестве автора и актера) уже было в разгаре, и Эктелион оказался избавлен от остроумных замечаний насчет опоздания.

Эктелион вошел в обширный зал, и тут же у него засосало под ложечкой, а сердце сжалось. Глорфиндэль сиял, словно солнце, и рядом с его лучистостью всё остальное казалось бесцветным и серым. Он был одет в роскошнейшую тунику, у бедра висел украшенный самоцветами кинжал, прикрепленный к поясу тонкой работы. Рост и широкие плечи придавали Глорфиндэлю внешнее сходство с героем древности.

Афадон стоял рядом с ним, совсем близко: юный бутон, жаждущий солнца и алчущий его сияния. Эктелион заметил, как часто юнец прикасался к Глорфиндэлю, когда смеялся, или при любом другом удобном случае. Афадон даже украсил свои черные волосы цветами чистотела, что Эктелион посчитал особенно вопиющим щегольством. Он повел плечами и заставил себя расслабить пальцы, пока они не сложились в кулаки.

Эктелион приметил в стороне стриженую голову Рога, стоявшего возле стола с мясными закусками и сырами, и направился к нему.

— Этот угол — моя территория, — сказал Рог вместо приветствия и закинул в рот кусочек сыра.

— Нынче вечером мне тяжко дается общение. Надеюсь, ты не против компании. Обещаю много не болтать.

Рог усмехнулся и указал на блюдо с фруктами:

— Угощайся. Кого ты избегаешь? Если Салганта, то не волнуйся: он занят своими раболепными почитателями.

Эктелион вздохнул.

— Салгант меня беспокоит в последнюю очередь.

Но Рог, столь же проницательный, сколь и страннный, проследил линию его взгляда и обо всём догадался.

— А, Глорфиндэль и его шалопай.

Эктелион нахмурился в ответ, но Рог только пожал плечами и вновь обратился к сыру. Но Эктелион, как ни пытался, не мог не следить за парой и ее перемещениями по залу.

Когда представление закончилось, Глорфиндэль и Афадон поспешно вышли в одну из боковых дверей. Эктелион последовал за ними, хотя и ненавидел себя за это. Их путь несложно было проследить: Глорфиндэль и не думал его скрывать. Эктелион нашел их уединившимися в нише зала перед садом Салганта. Рука Глофиндэля покоилась на талии юноши, а звезды в глазах паренька могли бы осветить ночное небо.

У Эктелиона не было никакого права на гнев, и еще меньше — на ревность. И все же он предавался им самым жалким образом.

Глорфиндэль, должно быть, прекрасно знал, что Эктелион пошел следом. Он отвел с плеча волосы Афадона, и тот наклонил голову, открывая изгиб шеи. Сердце Эктелиона подскочило к горлу. Он заставил себя молчать, хотя каждый нерв в его теле рвался закричать. Глорфиндэль быстро поднял глаза и встретил взгляд Эктелиона. На лице Глорфиндэля не отражалось ничего — ни вины, ни коварства, и уж точно никакого удивления. Он, однако, больше не сделал ни одного движения в сторону Афадона.

Эктелион откашлялся. Афадон замер и покраснел.

— Оставь нас.

Эктелион не сводил глаз с Глорфиндэля, но его тон не оставлял сомнений в том, к кому обращены слова. Афадон посмотрел на Глорфиндэля, ожидая указаний, но их не поступило. Афадон попробовал и не смог напустить на себя вызывающий и пренебрежительный вид: когда солнце отвернулось, цветочек оказался в тени, недобро подумал Эктелион.

— Сейчас же, — рявкнул он, и Афадон отступил.

— Ты переходишь границы, Эктелион.

Манеры благородные, что чистое золото, а голос ледяной.

— А ты, по-видимому, довольно быстро воспрянул духом.

Смех у Глорфиндэля был резкий, изломанный, словно осколок стекла.

— Тебя это не касается. Ты обозначил свой интерес — или, вернее, его отсутствие — с необратимой ясностью.

Грохот и треск закрывающейся двери заставил их обоих обернуться. Там стоял Рог, одновременно раздосадованный и веселый. Он проворчал:

— Деритесь или трахайтесь, парни: мне всё равно, что вы выберете, но что бы между вами ни произошло, разберитесь как можно быстрее. Глорфиндэль, этот твой шалопай разевает рот насчет дуэли между вами из-за его чести. Мне нет нужды вас предупреждать о том, что будет, если Салгант почует, откуда дует ветер: скажу только, что, возможно появление чего-нибудь рифмованного. Осмелюсь заметить, Тургон тоже не обрадуется, если услышит.

Эктелион со злостью резко выдохнул.

— Ты обходишься с моим обещанием как с дубиной! — прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы, пытаясь не обращать внимания на сардоническое выражение лица Рога. — Я пытался извиниться, но ты всякий раз избегал меня, а теперь выставляешь своего любовничка напоказ, чтобы наказать меня за верность слову, — гнев и недовольство Эктелиона росли вместе с громкостью его голоса. — Теперь тебе лучше? Мне-то точно нет!

— Говори о нём что хочешь, но он, по крайней мере, не растрачивает юность в почтенном целомудрии, — Глорфиндэль одарил его жесткой улыбкой, которая не затрагивала глаза. — Многое можно сказать про опыт и изобретательный ум. Весьма вероятно, что твоя бедная невеста, кем бы она ни была, однажды пожелает себе того и другого.

Кровь бросилась Эктелиону в голову быстро и безудержно, эхом загрохотала в ушах. Прежде чем вежливость, здравый смысл или еще что-либо успело его остановить, Эктелион размахнулся, и, дав волю чувствам, ударил Глофиндэля по лицу. Удар пришелся прямо в челюсть. Глорфиндэль отшатнулся и поскользнулся на полированном мраморе.

Глорфиндэль, всегда прежде всего воин, оправился через мгновение. Он вскочил с пола и ринулся к Эктелиону: яростное искажение их обычных игривых схваток; но тут Рог прыгнул между ними и растащил. Ему единственному, может быть, хватило бы сил удержать их на месте и не дать разорвать друг друга на части, но кулаки сдерживала не столько мощь Рога, сколько само его присутствие — неизбежное напоминание обоим, что их неподобающему поведению имеется свидетель.

Рог с презрением оглядел обоих.

— Довольно с вас?

Эктелион стряхнул его, поднял руки вверх, а потом вылетел из зала, не оглядываясь.


	5. Картель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Картель (фр. cartel, от лат. charta — бумага) — доставленное лично в руки письменное уведомление о вызове на дуэль с описанием причины — оскорбления, повлекшего за собой поединок чести.
> 
> ***

Приказ явиться к Тургону пришел на следующий день рано утром. У Эктелиона кружилась голова и живот сводило от избытка выпитого накануне вина, а кисть руки еще дергало болью вследствие соприкосновения с твердой головой Глорфиндэля. Он поспешил совершить небрежное омовение и надел верхнюю одежду с символическим изображением Большого Фонтана. Если предстояло получить выговор за неподобающее поведение, Эктелион предпочитал выглядеть как можно респектабельнее.

К своему удивлению, он увидел, что к Тургону вызваны все военачальники и советники, но облегчение оказалось недолгим и вскоре сменилось растущей неловкостью.  
Глорфиндэль стоял в стороне, отвернувшись. По контуру его челюсти налился темный кровоподтек. Эктелион почувствовал, как от смущения приливает к щекам жар, и уставился в пол.

Тургон неподвижно застыл на троне. Он неотрывно вглядывался в нечто видимое только ему одному и рассеянно постукивал маленьким свитком по подлокотнику. Лишь когда все слуги вышли из комнаты и закрыли за собой дверь, он поднял взгляд, но не остановил его ни на ком из собравшихся.

— Я получил вести от брата.

Тургон протянул свиток племяннику, а тот не глядя передал его Эгалмоту. 

Напряженный подбородок и замкнутое выражение лица Маэглина говорили о том, что он уже знал, какая история заключена внутри. Однако резкий вздох Эгалмота выдавал столь же многое, сколько скрывали нечитаемые манеры Маэглина. Глорфиндэль быстро проглядел свиток, потом поднял глаза и мягко, задумчиво посмотрел на Эктелиона. Этого уже было достаточно, чтобы щупальца ужаса закрались в вены Эктелиона. Свиток продолжал переходить из рук в руки, и Эктелион пытался представить, каково может быть его содержание. В итоге несколько коротких фраз оказались хуже его опасений: Союз Маэдроса выступил на войну, и с ним — армия Фингона.

А с армией Фингона выступил отец Эктелиона.

— Десять тысяч воинов приведу я на помощь брату. Наши войска и войска наших союзников сильно ослаблены. И все-таки, боюсь, это наш последний шанс сразиться с Морготом вдали от наших собственных земель. — У Тургона вновь был этот расфокусированный взгляд. — Сердце говорит мне, что если мы не принесем ему войну, вскоре он принесет ее нам.

Глорфиндэль кашлянул.

— Сир, десять тысяч воинов. Мы, скорее всего, не сможем выдвинуть армию, не обнаружив своего положения.

Тургон кивнул.

— Да. Боюсь, Гондолину недолго оставаться тайным городом. И всё-таки мы выступим. Маэглин, ты согласился вести часть моих войск.

Маэглин наклонил темноволосую голову:

— Да, дядя.

Поддавшись волне беспомощного отчаяния Эктелион шагнул вперед.

— Сир, я прошу позволения отправиться с вами. Мой отец охраняет жизнь вашего брата: я стану сражаться за него так же, как и за моего короля.

Тургон бросил на него острый взгляд, но не ответил. Тишина свинцовым одеялом накрыла комнату.

— Государь, я тоже мог бы сослужить вам службу в этом деле, — Глорфиндэль выступил вперед, и, хотя он по-прежнему отводил взгляд, но добавил: — Мы с Эктелионом много лет тренировались вместе и сражались бок о бок. Мы знаем, как каждый из нас поведет себя в сражении.

Тургон откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел по очереди на одного и на другого.  
— Хорошо, что вы предложили, ибо этой служба мне и нужна от вас. Галдор, Дуилин, Эгалмот: я оставляю город в ваших руках. Держите совет с моей дочерью, ибо ей ведомы мои мысли и моя воля во всем. Маэглин, Глорфиндэль и Эктелион поведут мои войска.

Получив позволение разойтись, участники собрания быстро покинули зал. Когда они направлялись к выходу, Глорфиндэль шел позади.

— Глорфиндэль, задержись на минуту.

Эктелион скривился и замер уже у двери.

Глорфиндэль тут же остановился и осторожно обернулся.

— Государь?

— Твое лицо.

С Тургоном никогда нельзя было наверное сказать, какие слухи достигли его ушей, а какие нет. Эктелион приготовился признать вину за свой вклад в происшествие. Он открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но Глорфиндэль перебил его собственным объяснением:

— Неудача во время состязания по борьбе, государь.

— В самом деле.

Тургон вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу. Глорфиндэль стоял молча, непоколебимый в своей лжи. Эктелион чувствовал себя глупым мальчишкой.

— Эктелион, пожалуйста, позаботься о том, чтобы в будущем … _состязания по борьбе_ … с участием Глорфиндэля проходили по правилам тренировочного зала. И _в пределах тренировочного зала_ , если уж зашла об этом речь.

В ответ Эктелион только и смог выдавить:

— Да, сир.


	6. Отступление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отступать — отходить от противника, последовательно переставляя сначала ногу, находящуюся позади, потом выставленную вперед (положение стоп по отношению друг к другу не меняется).

Приготовления к битве оставляли мало времени для мирских дел: в свете предстоящего отчаянного выступления мелочные причуды личных жизней не имели значения. Мужчины днями напролет были заняты тяжелыми тренировками и строевой подготовкой, а ночи отдавали дорожным сборам и сну. Даже Афадон, когда Эктелион его встретил, притих и держался почтительно; понаблюдав, как тот с точностью и дисциплинированностью отрабатывает приемы, Эктелион вынужден был признать правоту Глорфиндэля: из Афадона выйдет отличный мечник. Если он переживет нынешнюю рискованную кампанию, то отточит мастерство до смертоносной остроты. Эктелион испытывал некоторое сочувствие к юноше. Он сам был немногим младше, когда его умения впервые подверглись испытанию, и вспомнив пронзительный ужас и абсолютный хаос своей первой битвы, он несколько смягчил свое отношение к неопытному юноше, который всего лишь проявил сговорчивость там, где Эктелион ответил отказом.

Он снова и снова разыскивал Глорфиндэля с тем, чтобы принести извинения, какими бы убогими и дурацкими тот их не посчитал. Эктелион не хотел, чтобы они покинули город, по-прежнему оставаясь в ссоре. Но время не благоприятствовало, а нужды двоих ничего не значили в сравнении с нуждами десяти тысяч солдат, которым вот-вот предстояло выступить на войну.

Стороны уже заняли позиции перед сражением, когда они достигли ущелья Сириона, но Тургон приказал задержаться там и выждать время. Эктелион чувствовал возбуждение, зуд под кожей пальцев, жаждущих схватиться за меч, растущую жажду насилия. Ветер приносил запах дыма и смерти — запах, означавший падение мощи воинства Хитлума.

На пятый день Тургон призвал их к оружию. Знамена Гондолина хлопали в едком воздухе. Эктелион занял место перед своими солдатами — сияющей рекой серебра и стали. Лишь однажды он поймал взгляд Глорфиндэля, хотя тот был слишком далеко для разговора. Эктелион отсалютовал мечом. Глорфиндэль резко поднял меч в ответном жесте, а затем почтительно наклонил голову. Простое приветствие мечника мечнику. За спиной Эктелиона воины его собственного Дома заиграли на флейтах мелодию военной песни, и на душе стало легче. Если отец услышит эту музыку, он поймет: Эктелион здесь.

Триумфальный, пронзительный звук рогов прорезал стоячий рассветный туман, и воинство Гондолина устремилось вперед, к сражающимся силам Фингона. Первоначальная бравада быстро ушла: вскоре их окружили толпы врагов, превосходящих числом втрое. Ангбанд опустел; желая усилить войско, Моргот, отправил с ним волков и балрогов, и воинство драконов под предводительством Глаурунга, их прародителя. Даже самые отважные люди и эльфы с содроганием отступали перед ужасом этой адской твари, и армии Фингона и Маэдроса оказались отрезаны друг от друга.

Эктелион все время старался не терять Глорфиндэля из вида — вспышки кроваво-алого и солнечно-золотого прорубали, проламывали строй вражеских полчищ, и на лезвии меча яро горела кровь. Эктелион видел знакомую непреклонную решимость на лице Глорфиндэля, бесстрашие в сурово поджатых губах или воинственном крике.

Он так же искал взглядом и своего отца, и нашел вблизи Фингона: яркие лучи эмблемы Фингона на отцовском плаще были испачканы темной кровью и грязью. Отец сражался доблестно и без устали, и на Эктелиона обрушилась печаль давнего расставания: годы шли, а раны так и не затянулись. Но вражеский меч не стал бы замирать из-за сожалений, не дрогнул бы от раскаяния. Эктелион вновь обратил глаза и ум к насущным делам. Меч пел в его руке.

Адский рев разорвал воздух, земля содрогнулась под ногами. Эктелион обернулся, и от увиденного кровь в его жилах заледенела, и последняя надежда покинула душу. Балрог Готмог ангбандской сталью и огненной плетью прокладывал себе тропу на поле, оставляя на своем гибельном пути разрубленные трупы и открывая реку смерти между воинами Фингона и Тургона.

Эктелион и его отряд оказались отброшены назад, к Топям Сереха, но он сражался, пусть и безнадежно, пытаясь сохранить строй. Тем временем Готмог продвигался вперед, и с ужасным треском от его бича разлетались в стороны трупы. То был сам ангбандский огонь во плоти, олицетворение ненависти и хитрости, тварь, не знающая жалости и милосердия, но одну лишь ярость.

— Отступление!

Приказ, возможно, ожидаемый, но все равно опустошающий. Серебряные рога более не ликовали, они передавали приказ: оставить поле боя. Сражение проиграно.

Но Эктелион замер на месте перед гибельным приближением Готмога, и с ужасом смотрел, как Балрог добрался до последнего воина из гвардии Фингона. Им был отец Эктелиона.

Даже на расстоянии он различал усталость и бледность на любимейшем лице. И смирение. Более всего на свете Эктелион хотел позвать его по имени, но не желал отвлекать отца от его последнего дела. А в том, что это дело будет последним, теперь не было никакого сомнения.

Голос Хуора прогремел, перекрывая смятенный шум:

— Отступайте к Топям! Мы прикроем тыл! Уходите!

Солдаты Эктелиона остановились, но еще не бежали. Эктелион все еще медлил. Он не мог отвернуться.

Он не слышал криков вокруг, когда огненный бич обвился вокруг шеи отца. Не слышал звон меча, выпавшего из разжавшейся руки — только видел, как, падая на землю, сияющие лезвия клинка поймали солнце. Он не слышал, как сам взревел от гнева и горя, когда отец бесполезно схватился руками за черное лезвие, что пронзило его сердце и вышло через спину. Эктелион чувствовал, как из него тянут, выдирают через рот душу, и отчаяние, словно веревка, скрутило внутренности при виде потрясения и боли на отцовском лице; через мгновение руки отца разжались и повисли, темные, блестящие от крови из его собственного сердца.

Потеряв голову от горя и ярости, Эктелион бросился к чудовищу, отставив острый меч для смертельного удара. Чьи-то руки обхватили Эктелиона, и он боролся с ними, боролся с весом и силой под стать его собственным, и решительно не пускавшим его навстречу мести. Он отбивался, размахивая руками, и услышал рычание, когда рукой в перчатке попал по плоти и кости.

— Эктелион, нет!

Он все равно боролся и вырывался из рук, тащивших его назад.

— Лопни твои глаза, проклятый безумец! Твои воины, командир! Займись своими воинами!

Этот приказ, этот голос заставил его прийти в себя, сорвал алую чешую с глаз и вернул к ужасу реальности и долгу. Воины последуют за Эктелионом, несмотря на общий приказ. Они пойдут за ним на смерть. Даже Афадон. Только за это они заслуживали лучшей доли, чем постыдный конец ради чьей-то личной мести.

— Отступление! — закричал он, и воины, пойманные в ловушку между приказами короля и предводителя, вновь обрели почву под ногами. Воинство Гондолина, потерпев поражение, бежало с поля боя.


	7. Сoup de grâce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сoup de grâce, «удар милосердия» — удар кинжалом, милосердно обрывающий страдания раненого дуэлянта.

Эктелион появлялся среди своих воинов, точно призрак: навещал раненых, хоронил убитых, и остановился только тогда, когда посланник Тургона заставил его отправиться к лекарю, чтобы зашить глубокий порез на лбу. Он принял предложенный врачом глоток спиртного перед тем, как игла пронзила плоть, и пожалел об этом: жар в горле напоминал о пламени, коего ему слишком много довелось увидеть, и питье все равно не приглушило боль.   
День сменился ночью, и больше нечего было делать. Эктелион угрюмо отправился к себе.

Он сидел на краю складной кровати и бездумно смотрел на свои окровавленные сапоги. Оруженосец забрал его доспехи и сел в углу шатра молчаливой и ненавязчивой тенью, соскребая кровь песком. Никто из них не поднял головы, когда Глорфиндэль вошел без предупреждения или разрешения.

— Могу я войти? — спросил он с опозданием.

Всегда он нахальный, подумал Эктелион, поднимая глаза. Всегда нахальный, и всегда Глорфиндэль. Эктелион заметил пропитавшиеся кровью повязки на плече и на бедре. К синяку на челюсти добавилась чернота вокруг глаза.

— Ты… — голос Эктелиона звучал словно чужой, и он прочистил саднящее горло. — Ты ранен.

Глорфиндэль покачал головой.

— Ничего такого, что не заживет.

Голос у него тоже был хриплый, странный от дыма и крика.

Эктелион рассеянно кивнул. Он встал, но не заговорил. Все слова он истратил на своих воинов, и теперь ничего не осталось. Разум накладывал отцовское лицо на силуэт Глофриндэля, видневшийся в темноте. В воображении возникли широко открытые глаза, кровь, конец.

Глорфиндэль что-то прочел на его лице и попросил оруженосца оставить их. Юноша так и поступил, не дожидаясь разрешения Эктелиона: предположительно, тоже обратил внимание на отчаяние и горе, стянутые тугими путами полотна и брони, и не желал видеть своего командира уничтоженным.

— Эктелион, посмотри на меня.

Глорфиндэль шагнул вглубь палатки, в круг колеблющегося света, и тогда Эктелиону показалось, будто на его глазах огонь плети балрога обивается вокруг шеи Глорфиндэля.

— Нет, — прошептал Эктелион, и у него подогнулись колени.

Глорфиндэль поймал его, обнял, и они вместе опустились на землю. Руки Глорфиндэля запутались в волосах Эктелиона. Эктелион почувствовал, как разбивается на тысячу осколков.

— О, сердце мое, драгоценное мое сердце. — Дыхание Глорфиндэля согревало его ухо, отдавало сладостью, хотя должно было пахнуть гнилью. — Мне так жаль.

Эктелион позволил обнимать себя. Если Глорфиндэль будет так его держать, подумал Эктелион, можно будет собраться. Это просто минутная слабость.

Глорфиндэль отстранился, взял лицо Эктелиона в ладони.

— Мне так жаль. Эктелион, мне так жаль.

Он отвел волосы от лица Эктелиона, и тот поморщился, когда мозолистая рука задела швы.

— Ох, прости меня, я небрежен, — прошептал Глорфиндэль. Он придвинулся ближе и поцеловал рану. Короткий звук, который издал Эктелион, не был стоном боли.

— Будь я проклят, я упрямый осел. Мне следовало разыскать тебя раньше, до отъезда из Гондолина. Если бы ты погиб, я бы так и не сказал тебе…

— Я люблю тебя. — Когда слова сорвались с губ Эктелиона, он осознал, что никогда в жизни ни в чем не был так уверен, и ничто в мире не удержало бы его от этого признания.  
Глорфиндэль озадаченно посмотрел на него:

— Я … что?

— Это всё, ничего больше. Я люблю тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал.

Глорфиндэль смотрел на него мгновение, а потом снова обвил его руками.

— И я тебя люблю. Возьми жену, если должен. Пусть у тебя будет ребенок, хоть целый выводок — мне нет до этого дела, это меня никак не затронет.

Эктелион позволил себя утешить.

— Не будет никакой жены, Глорфиндэль, и никаких детей. Не для меня. Мое обещание погибло вместе с отцом. Если однажды меня призовут к отчету, да будет так. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Но я не думаю, что так случится.

Он высвободился из объятий Глорфиндэля, чтобы взять его лицо в ладони.

— Мое сердце, — прошептал Эктелион и поцеловал Глорфиндэля, ибо в его устах не осталось больше слов. Более страстные желания подождут: враг все еще слишком близко, походное ложе слишком узко, а оба они слишком измучены телом и душой. Но той беспросветной черной ночью было достаточно обнимать и чувствовать объятия, целовать и принимать поцелуи; шептать обещания будущего, когда ни в каком будущем не могло быть уверенности.

— Прости за то, что я снова тебя ударил, — сказал Эктелион позднее.

— На этот раз я не заслужил. Хотя прицел всё равно хорош.

— Я не ведал, что творил.

— Я знаю. Я потом отыграюсь на твоей шкуре, если позволишь.

— Позволю? — усталая усмешка. — Я от тебя этого потребую.

Глорфиндэль улыбнулся светло, хотя и не вполне радостно:

— Мне следует вернуться в свой лагерь. Пойдут разговоры.

— Нет. Останься здесь, где только ты и я.

— Только ты и я? Мы посреди лагеря.

Эктелион почувствовал, что на сердце становится легче. Он снова представил, как они шутят и сражаются на рыночной площади.

— Мне всё равно. Пусть говорят. Пусть Салгант сочиняет саркастичные оды, даже с плохими рифмами. Мне все равно, говорю тебе. — Эктелион, однако, помрачнел. — Теперь, когда мы выступили из Гондолина, я боюсь, что Тургон говорил верно: наши земли не останутся тайными. Мы не видели окончания битвы и окончательного поражения. Сердцем я чувствую, что вскоре придет наше время.

И вновь показалось, что вокруг шеи Глорфиндэля обвивается вспышка пламени, и Эктелион зажмурился, чтобы ничего видеть, но Глорфиндэль мягко встряхнул его, и Эктелион вновь открыл глаза. Он сказал себе, что свет лампы его обманывает, что пламя горящего фитиля странно отражается в нагруднике Глорфиндэля. Глорфиндэль, однако, жадно изучал его, словно пытаясь выжечь картинку в памяти.

— Сколько бы времени нам ни осталось, пусть мы будем вместе.

— Эктелион, мой любимый, сокровище мое.

— Если это в моих силах, я отомщу за отца. — Может быть, тогда отец сможет простить за то, что Эктелион не смог дать ему наследников. Может быть, тогда он сможет сказать, что их раны исцелены, даже если они никогда больше не встретятся.

— Я убью Готмога, как Готмог убил его. Так я клянусь, сердце мое, и ты мне свидетель.

Глорфиндэль покачал головой.

— Нет, не сегодня ночью, прошу тебя. Будет еще довольно времени для кровавых клятв. Сегодня ночью я хочу думать о более светлых днях. Отложи свой меч, Эктелион. На сегодня битва окончена.

И тогда Эктелион поцеловал его снова, медленно и глубоко, и на мгновение ощутил покой. Мечники Гондолина обрели свою маленькую победу среди поражения. Эктелион, запечатлев новое обещание в глубине сердца, чувствовал удовлетворение и решимость. Ибо он думал, что если Глорфиндэль на его стороне, то, может статься, не всякому обещанию суждено привести к плохому концу.


End file.
